de tiburón a pececito
by Monkey D. Ivy
Summary: One- shot de san valentín Rin x Oc


**Aclara que los personajes de Free! No me pertenecen solo mi Oc Kary **

**Y que esta historia está dirigida a mi gran amiga Karla que AMA a Rin así que por ella e aventure a probar suerte con este fic.**

**Espero sea de sus agrado y eso espero le den una oportunidad **

**PD: Los personajes pueden sufrir Occ (me complica un tanto a veces las personalidades) **

Estabas sentada en el salón esperando a que Kou te fuese a buscar, para irse juntas a Samezuka , a visitar a Rin, para ti Matsuoka-sempai, hoy era San Valentín y como por obra del destino o más bien gracias a Kou podrías llevarle chocolates a él .

**Flash Back**

-ne, ne , ne Kary- chan serias tan amable de acompañarme el martes a ver a mi onichan - te miro con ojos de súplica, mientras tu cerebro codificaba cada una de las palabras que tu amiga te había dicho- se lo pedí a los sempais pero todos ya tenían planes al igual que las chicas, claro como es San Valentín, todos van a salir- claro las demás saldrían tanto con los sempais , como con los chicos que les gustan. ¡Un momento! Eso significa que verías a Rin -sempai en San Valentín, en ese momento tu cerebro hizo clic, y si lo que creías que no pasaría estaba pasando, sabias que Kou-chan te hablaba, peor ya no entendías nada, solo asentías con la cabeza- gracias Kary-chan, a y no te olvides de hacerle chocolates a mi hermano, por alguna razón recuerda mucho los que le lleve para su cumpleaños la vez pasada- si le habías preparado chocolates para su cumpleaños porque Kou no sabía que regalarle y te había visto darle unos muy bonitos a Nagisa-kun por su cumpleaños y había decidido que le ayudaras a prepararle unos para el cumpleaños de su hermano.

-etto… Kou-chan no creo que le agrade que le de chocolates, ya sabes él y yo no somos nada, y bueno con los sempais, Nagisa-kun y Rei-kun es diferente porque somos compañeros y amigos, pero Matsuoka-sempai, veras es solo tu hermano y...y...y...yo.

-qué dices Kary-chan, mi hermano no es tan gruñón, puede parecer un tiburón pero es un lindo pececito.

-pero…

-nada de peros ya me has dicho que me acompañaras así que me esperas en el salón y nos iremos juntas- ya no pudiste decir más solo debías resignarte e ir, puesto que como Nagisa, Kou tampoco daba su brazo a torcer, la viste salir corriendo y solo suspiraste, debías comprar ingredientes y ponerte planear que clase de chocolates hacerle.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Suspiraste nuevamente, en tu bolso descansaba una bella caja metálica adornada con un lazo rojo, dentro de ella estaban tu mayor tesoro. No solo eran los chocolates que él probaría, sino también tus sentimientos, y miles de dudas estaban en tu cabeza, " y si le molesta, si no los recibe, si me ignora?".

-Oh! Kary-chan, estas lista, vamos, vamos, apareció Kou con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Ha...hai- tartamudeaste.

Todo el camino Kou te comentaba que a pesar de ser invierno Haruka-sempai intento entrar en la piscina pero con la ayuda de Kuromi-chan y Makoto-sempai lograron detenerlo, y de como las demás chicas se las ingeniaron para regalarle sus chocolates a los chicos y que estos entendieran que no era por cortesía como los que ustedes les habían dado sino que eran chocolates para declararles su amor, eso te hizo pensar en cómo le darías tus propios chocolates a Rin, quizás como Kou dice es igual a los demás y creerá que es por cortesía y nada más y que tendrás que decirle que son más que eso , nuevamente sabias que tu amiga te hablaba pero no lograbas escucharla, y sin darte cuenta ya estaban en la entrada a Samezuka, te viste tentada a darte la vuela y salir corriendo pero como si tu amiga lo hubiera sabido te tomo del brazo y se adentraron a la escuela, sabias que Kou era intuitiva y que las demás también sospechaban de tu nerviosismo cuando hablaban de Rin o lo veías pero de que llegaran a saber de los que sentías distaba mucho o eso pensabas .

-vinimos a visitar a Matsuoka Rin- escuchaste decir a Kou

-esperen un momento, por favor

-¡ONIIIIICHAN!- gritaba Kou colgándose del cuello de sus hermano- ten te traje chocolates le encajaba una pequeña bolsa con diferentes chocolates en forma de animales marinos.

-Gou, no te me cuelgues así- le decía Rin apartando a su hermana, la escena se te hiso enternecedora, y de pronto sentiste esa mirada aguda en ti. Sí. Él había notado tu presencia y te miraba fijamente.

-Ma...Ma...Mat...Matsuoka-sempai- lograste decir haciendo una leve reverencia para ocultar tu gran sonrojo.

-Oh! Kary, viniste- te dijo secamente- ya te dije que no me digas así mi nombre es Rin- se acercaba calmadamente hacia ti, pudiste ver como Kou sonreía de una forma burlesca, no sabías como descifrarla.

-Hai, Rin-sempai- una sonrisa surco sus labios cuando estuvo frente a ti, debías entregarle tus chocolates pero tenías miedo, mucho miedo.

-Ah! Onichan iré a entregarle chocolates a Ai-kun espero entretengas a Kary-chan mientras vuelvo- y sin decir más Kou salió en búsqueda del chico tímido de Samezuka, trataste de detenerla con una mirada de súplica pero solo te miro y sonrió pícaramente y se fue. Y si estabas a solas con él, el gran tiburón.

-etto…. Rin-sempai…. Yo...yo….yo- ahí estabas de nuevo tartamudeando y tratando de evitar el contacto visual con aquel chico que hacía que las piernas se te aflojen y tu corazón quisiera irse de su lugar.

-dime Kary- sentías su mirada fija en ti, tomaste mucho aire.-

-tengasempaiestoschocolatesseque nosignifacarannadaparaustedperoestanmissentimientospuestosenellosporfavoraceptelos-digiste sin tomar aire entre palabras cuando abriste los ojos, viste a un Rin un tanto sorprendido, pasaron unos segundos y comenzó a reír, ahí estaba lo que temías, eras tan tonta, al no tomar la pequeña caja que tenías en tus manos, tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y saliste corriendo, pero no alcanzaste a dar unos cuantos pasos pues tu muñeca fue sujetada por una ano cálida que te obligo a girarte.

-no...no… me malinterpretes, no me estoy burlando de ti es que, ¿te escuchaste? Prácticamente pensé que te desmayarías cuando comenzaste a decir tantas cosas sin respirar de verdad me sorprendiste, pero… acepto tus sentimientos, ansiaba estos chocolates- te dijo desviando la mirada para que no te dieras cuenta del sonrojo que adornaba sus rostro, claramente el tiburón podía ser solo un pececito.

-en...entonces eso quiere decir que, no le molesta que esté enamorada de usted Rin-sempai- preguntaste completamente sonrojada.

-BAKA.- te dijo tomándote por la cintura y apegándote a su cuerpo, por instinto cerraste los ojos y unos segundos después sentiste los cálidos labios de Rin pegados a los tuyos, si eso era un sueño querías seguir así- y deja eso de sempai.

-Hai… -asentiste- te quiero Rin- susurraste mientras te dejabas guiar por aquellos ojos carmesí.

-baka- te volvió a decir juntando sus labios nuevamente con los tuyos en un susurro pudiste escuchar que te decía "y yo a ti".


End file.
